Joyeux Anniversaire !
by loulou-chan
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Haku, Zabuza a une idée bien précise de ce qu'il va lui offrir...Yaoi, mon premier lemon


Titre : Joyeux anniversaire

Auteur : loulou-chan

Pairing : Zabuza / Haku

Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir, dans mon cas) tout le monde ! Voici mon tout premier lemon, écrit pour voir ce que ça donne. S'il est jugé bon, alors j'en mettrais un dans ma fic (en amour on n'écoute pas sa tête mais son cœur (Dieu que ce titre est long -_-)), donc surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer ! Que se soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qu'il faut améliorer, ou carrément si c'est mieux que je laisse tomber les lemons ! lol ! Pour info, j'ai vraiment eu du mal ! J'ai dû mettre deux semaines à l'écrire T-T ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Haku entrait dans sa 18ème année. Pour fêter cela, Zabuza l'avait emmené dans un bar du village le plus près d'où ils vivaient en ce moment. Tôt le matin, lorsque Haku s'entraînait, le démon de Kiri lui avait annoncé qu'ils iraient boire un coup le soir même pour fêter la majorité du jeune-homme. Celui-ci avait paru surpris par l'annonce mais Zabuza a déclaré qu'il se devait de découvrir l'alcool. Et les voici assis dans un coin tranquille d'un petit bar tout aussi calme. Haku en était à son second verre de saké et présentait déjà un léger rougissement attestant de sa faible résistance à la boisson. L'homme, quant à lui, venait de finir son troisième verre. Cependant, lui tenait très bien l'alcool. Ils discutèrent de l'entraînement et des progrès de l'élève. Tout cela pouvait paraître comme un moment chaleureux entre un élève et son maître pour fêter un anniversaire, c'est du moins ce que pensait Haku, même s'il se posait quelques questions…

Mais du côté de Zabuza, les choses étaient différentes. En effet il s'était promis de ne pas faire seulement découvrir l'alcool à son élève au cour de cette soirée…

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'une envie un peu…spéciale…vis-à-vis du jeune homme s'était faite ressentir chez le ninja. En même temps, qui pourrait lui jeter la pierre ? Le charme de Haku était certain. En effet l'androgyne, car il n'était pas rare qu'on le prenne pour une fille, avait un corps fin, sûr qu'avec tous ces entraînements, il ne risquait pas de prendre du poids. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient gracieux, il émanait de lui une douceur incroyable. Son visage en était le principal coupable. Ces traits fins, ses yeux chocolats, ce petit nez et surtout ces lèvres plus que tentantes…le tout encadré par de longs cheveux bruns.

Zabuza avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir nu ou presque, et il savait à quel point son corps était désirable, à quel point sa peau était pâle, à quel point sa chute de reins était délicieuse…

Oui, le grand, le dangereux, le redoutable et redouté Zabuza Momochi était attiré par un gamin…

Et quand on parle d'attirance, ce n'était pas le petit béguin, c'était limite la tentative de viol.

Et le ninja comptait bien assouvir cette pulsion le soir même. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il se retenait. Presque deux ans en fait. Deux ans d'abstinence…car quand c'est de Haku qu'on a envie, c'est de personne d'autre. Il a bien essayé d'aller voir ailleurs mais impossible de trouver une seule personne l'attirant ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Car tout cruel et sanguinaire qu'il est, Zabuza Momochi ne couche pas avec n'importe qui ! La personne en question devait lui plaire un minimum. Mais voilà, à côté de son jeune élève il était difficile de faire le poids. Pour ne pas dire impossible. Et puis c'était de lui dont il a envie ! Après tout, Haku était son arme, alors il pouvait bien l'utiliser comme il le voulait !

Enfin, il a quand même attendu que le jeune homme atteigne la majorité, pas par soucis des lois, vous pensez bien, mais bon, il ne fallait pas oublier que le gamin était vierge. Il ne voulait pas le choquer ou l'effrayer. Et puis, il aimerait bien que lui aussi, il y prenne plaisir.

Alors il a eu l'idée, toute simple, de soûler Haku. Mais pas trop, c'était pour ça qu'il le surveillait étroitement. Il voulait qu'il reste conscient des évènements, mais que sa résistance soit bien entamée. Se serait plus facile comme ça. Il ne voudrait pas le blessé. Non pas qu'il ressente quoi que se soit d'autre qu'une attirance physique pour le garçon, faut pas exagérer, mais il serait dérangeant que son arme soit blessée s'ils devaient être attaqués. Et ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi, certainement pas.

Un changement dans l'atmosphère de la salle tira le ninja de ses pensées. C'était très léger mais plutôt…dérangeant. Il balaya le bar du regard pour s'arrêter sur un homme d'un âge plutôt mûr qui fixait Haku de manière assez…lubrique. Nul besoin de préciser que ce fait énerva passablement Zabuza. Comment ce type osait-il porter un tel regard sur SON élève ? Comment osait-il seulement le regarder ? Quoique, dans une certaine mesure il pouvait comprendre son attirance pour le jeune homme. Mais ce regard…comme si Haku n'était qu'un morceau de viande ! S'il s'écoutait, Zabuza aurait déjà massacré cette ordure, mais mieux valait ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Pour essayer de ne plus y penser, le ninja reporta son attention sur le jeune androgyne à ses côtés. Ses joues étaient rougies et son regard se faisait vague. Malgré son état, il décela le changement d'humeur de son maître.

« Za…Zabuza-sama ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Rien. »

Le jeune brun sembla se contenter de cette réponse. Après tout, si c'était Zabuza qui le disait. L'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines devait aussi aider. Ledit Zabuza, quant à lui, considéra que son élève était "à point" et décida de lever le camp avant de céder à la tentation d'aller coller son poing dans la figure de l'autre enflure qui ne cessait de lorgner son apprenti. Il se leva et tira Haku par le bras pour qu'il fasse de même. Celui-ci étant déjà en temps normal de nature docile avec son maître, semblait avoir perdu toute résistance et toute curiosité avec l'alcool. Car tout docile qu'il était, c'était un fait, Haku était très curieux. Non pas qu'il refuserait d'obéir au ninja, mais il souhaitait sans cesse connaître tous les détails d'une situation. Etrangement, dans son état il ne posa aucune question, et cet état de fait sembla déranger quelque peu Zabuza. Disons que ça faisait bizarre. Il était tout simplement habitué à l'entendre poser toutes sortes de questions alors maintenant qu'il était aussi silencieux, c'était juste…bizarre. Jamais le ninja n'aurait reconnu que cela puisse être déstabilisant ou troublant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'abri qui était provisoirement le leur. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Tout au plus une cabane. Le mobilier se résumant à une ou deux casseroles à côté d'un feu éteint pour le moment, à deux couches formées de draps posés sur le sol et à deux couvertures. Rien de très luxueux. Une rivière à proximité leur fournissait l'eau et la toilette. D'ailleurs, il fallait bien l'avouer, Zabuza en avait bien profité lorsque son élève avait pris un bain dans une sorte de petit renfoncement dans le lit de la rivière qui bloquait l'eau, créant un petit bassin naturel. Il s'était caché à proximité, de manière à avoir une bonne vue sur le baigneur. Il avait pris un soin particulier à masquer sa présence. Il avait alors attentivement observé le jeune androgyne se dévêtir. A chaque centimètre de peau pâle dévoilée, il sentait une chaleur bien connue monter en lui. Une fois nu, Zabuza n'ayant malheureusement qu'une vue de dos, il avait néanmoins grandement apprécié de voir le brun libérer ses beaux cheveux qui étaient trop souvent emprisonnés dans un chignon. Mais ce que Zabuza avait le plus savouré, ce fut le frisson qui parcouru le corps de l'éphèbe lorsqu'il est entré dans l'eau fraîche. Ce frisson, il l'avait adoré. Et il s'était promis d'en arracher à son jeune élève. Il userait pour cela de tout autre chose que d'eau froide…

Justement les voilà arrivés chez eux. Dans cette cabane du moins. Haku, bien qu'ayant les pensées embrumées, tenait très bien debout et semblait avoir gardé une certaine lucidité. C'est pourquoi il fut légèrement surpris lorsque Zabuza passa ses bras autour de lui, se collant contre son dos. Mais l'alcool étant tout de même bien présent dans son sang, l'idée même de se dégager n'effleura pas l'esprit du jeune shinobi. Pas plus lorsqu'il pu sentir le souffle brûlant de son maître caresser sa nuque. Pas non plus lorsque Zabuza déposa un baiser sur sa peau laiteuse qui étrangement commençait à se réchauffer. L'homme, enhardis par l'absence de résistance du jeune homme passa l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur du kimono de l'androgyne, l'autre s'occupant de détacher la ceinture qui le retenait. Une fois celle-ci ôtée, Zabuza s'empara des pans du vêtement et le fis lentement glisser le long du corps de son jeune amant. Ce dernier se laissait faire, la tête pour une fois vide de questions, se laissant simplement aller aux sensations étranges que son corps lui faisait ressentir. Une fois le kimono à terre, le ninja entreprit de soulager son élève de son pull. Il passa lentement ses mains sous ce vêtement, caressant par la même occasion le ventre plat et le torse finement musclé qui lui étaient offerts. Il pu sentir les frissons de son apprenti, ce qui fit s'accroître son propre désir. Le pull fini par rejoindre le kimono, tandis que Zabuza prit le jeune homme pour le retourner. Une fois qu'il lui fit face, il pu admirer son regard chocolat un peu perdu et ses joues rougies, vision des plus excitantes pour Zabuza qui peinait à se contrôler. Mais il se faisait violence pour prendre tout son temps, pour amener lentement mais sûrement son élève aux portes du plaisir. Il fit doucement descendre l'une de ses mains sur le torse de Haku, tandis que l'autre remontait pour aller détacher ces cheveux trop souvent attachés. Une fois cela fait, Zabuza se rapprocha du jeune shinobi pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il s'appliqua alors à lentement caresser le corps qui lui était offert et à recouvrir ce cou pâle de baisers. Haku, surpris par ces nouvelles sensations qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, agrippa le t-shirt noir que portait encore son maître. Celui-ci fut surpris mais heureux de ce geste. Il passa alors une main dans les cheveux de soie et approcha son visage du jeune homme pour lui murmurer d'une voix suave et rendue rauque par le désir.

« N'ai pas peur. »

Haku fixa alors son maître et ce dernier put voir son regard s'adoucir et un sourire heureux se former sur les lèvres de son arme. Zabuza fut quelque peu déstabilisé par ce sourire mais n'en fut que plus heureux puisque de toute évidence le jeune homme n'était pas effrayé ou du moins n'était pas contre la suite des évènements. A cette constatation, le maître senti son contrôle lui échapper quelque peu. Il retira vite son t-shirt, s'avança vers Haku et l'embrassa. Il se surprit lui-même de sa douceur. En effet il ne fit que déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis sans chercher à forcer l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qui lui fut donné quelques secondes après. Agréablement surpris, Zabuza s'empressa de répondre à l'invitation et y introduit sa langue à la recherche de sa compagne. Compagne qu'il trouva très vite et qu'il entraîna dans une danse d'abord douce et lente puis plus sensuelle. Le baiser dura et aurait duré encore si le besoin d'air ne se faisait pas si impérieux. Il se détacha à regret mais le spectacle qui lui fut servi lui coupa le souffle. Haku, tremblant, les joues plus que rouges, le regard voilé semblait-il de désir, les cheveux un peu en bataille, ses mains encore accrochées à lui. Zabuza retira sa main des cheveux du jeune homme pour les poser toutes deux dans le dos fin de l'androgyne. Il vint déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de sa victime avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, tout en faisant lentement descendre ses mains le long du dos frissonnant de tant d'attention. Il colla l'enfant contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs torses nus, leur arrachant des frissons de plaisir au contact de la peau chaude de l'autre. Les mains de Zabuza continuèrent à descendre jusqu'à arriver sur la courbe du fessier de son élève. Certes, celui-ci portait encore son pantalon, mais le contact des mains de Zabuza sur les fesses de Haku fit presque perde la raison au maître et arracha un petit gémissement à l'apprenti. Gémissement qui arracha lui-même un frisson à l'adulte. Celui-ci glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant et le souleva. Haku poussa un petit cri de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas. Le démon de Kiri s'approcha de la couche de fortune et y allongea Haku, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. La vision qu'il avait alors fut mieux que tous ses rêves, somme toute assez nombreux. En effet, admirer Haku à moitié nu, allongé sous lui, complètement offert avait tendance à lui faire perdre tout son contrôle. C'est à ce moment-là que les choses s'accélérèrent. Ne pouvant plus attendre plus, Zabuza entreprit de caresser ce corps tant désiré, de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau pâle. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de son apprenti qui cette fois approfondit lui-même le baiser. Baiser qui devint très vite brûlant de passion, tout comme les deux personne qui se l'échangeait. L'une des mains de l'adulte s'arrêta sur l'un des bouton de chair rougit et durci du jeune shinobi. Il lui fit alors subir une douce torture, le pinçant gentiment, le massant, le caressant, ce qui soutira au jeune homme plusieurs gémissements plus excitants les uns que les autres pour son bourreau. Le corps pâle de Haku se cambra légèrement lorsque son maître s'attaqua à son deuxième téton, avec sa bouche cette fois-ci, mais ne délaissant pas l'autre. Il prit soin de lécher, mordiller et suçoter avec application, se délectant des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisirs de son amant. Le corps pâle se cambra plus encore, jusqu'à se coller entièrement à celui de Zabuza…

Haku eu alors un léger sursaut.

« Haku ?

- C'est…ce…rien… »

L'enfant était cramoisi et paraissait vraiment gêné. Zabuza se redressa pour faire face çà son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme fuyait son regard et paraissait plus que gêné. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Aurait-il eu un sursaut de lucidité ? Mais soudain vint une idée à l'adulte. Et si…

Il se rallongea sur Haku, pressant son corps sur le sien, en particulier son bassin. Il eu alors le loisir d'admirer l'androgyne rougir de plus belle et s'enfoncer dans la confusion et la gêne. Ainsi c'est de sentir le membre dressé de son maître contre lui qui le mettait dans cet état. Le démon sourit à cette constatation et un mot, pourtant totalement absent de son vocabulaire, lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit pour décrire son élève. En effet, en ce moment même Haku était vraiment _mignon._ Zabuza, prit d'une nouvelle ardeur, se repencha sur le torse de l'apprenti, mordilla rapidement l'un des boutons de chair rougis, puis descendis jusqu'au ventre plat, non sans parsemer la peau laiteuse de multiples baisers. Il stoppa quelques instants au niveau du nombril du garçon, qu'il observa d'un regard gourmand. Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur ce point, avant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue, s'amusant à en donner quelques coups avant de s'en retirer, pour mieux revenir y jouer. Ces attentions eurent pour effet de donner vraiment chaud à Haku, qui ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, pour le plus grand bonheur de son maître qui avait là la preuve que son disciple prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Ce fut en se disant que c'était loin d'être terminé qu'il quitta le nombril rougis par ses jeux, pour poursuivre son chemin sur le bas ventre du jeune shinobi. Gêné par le pantalon de ce dernier, Zabuza jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garçon avant de saisir ce pantalon et de lentement le faire glisser le long des hanches de son propriétaire qui observa la scène mi-impatient mi-effrayé par la suite. Le pantalon n'étant désormais plus qu'un souvenir, le ninja fixa avec gourmandise la bosse déformant le boxer du jeune homme. Il prit la liberté d'ôter son propre pantalon avant de masser le membre de son élève à travers le tissu, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de lui tirer un cri de surprise et de plaisir ainsi que des gémissements. Son corps se cambra, offrant une vue plus qu'appétissante au démon. Haku se redressa alors, surprenant son maître, et l'embrassa. Zabuza, d'abord déstabilisé par l'attitude entreprenante de son apprenti, se repris bien vite et approfondit le baiser qui, une fois de plus, devint brûlant et passionné. Leur corps ne cessaient de se frotter l'un à l'autre, leur arrachant gémissements, soupirs et frissons, faisant monter la température déjà élevée, de leurs corps et de l'air ambiant. L'adulte, cessant ses caresses qui avaient repris sur le corps du jeune éphèbe, décida qu'il était plus que temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il soulagea donc son partenaire de son dernier vêtement, le boxer allant vite retrouver les tenues oubliées un peu plus loin. Une fois Haku totalement nu, Zabuza ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour le contempler. Il détailla ce corps totalement offert, appréciant la gêne qui colorait les joues du jeune androgyne sous son regard scrutateur. L'homme se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas à être gêné. Pas avec un corps pareil. Pas avec une telle beauté. Charmé par ce corps pâle et l'attitude timide de son compagnon, Zabuza ne put se retenir de venir l'embrasser de façon très douce, rassurante. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il présenta trois doigts aux lèvres de son élève. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre se que voulait son maître. Il les prit en bouche et les suçota de manière particulièrement sensuelle qui ne fit qu'émoustiller un peu plus le ninja. Une fois que ses doigts furent suffisamment humidifiés, il les retira de la bouche de l'apprenti, les remplaçant vite par sa langue. Tout à son baiser, l'adulte vint caresser la verge tendue du garçon, dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, les lèvres de son amant étouffèrent son cri tandis que son corps se colla contre celui de Zabuza. Ce dernier caressa le membre sur toute sa longueur avant d'entreprendre un va-et-vient qui arracha frissons et soupirs au jeune homme. Celui-ci, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ne cherchait pas à comprendre ces sensations nouvelles, se contentant de s'y perdre totalement. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque son maître introduisit un doigt dans son intimité jusque là inviolée. Il se crispa devant cette sensation étrange et douloureuse. Douleur qui s'estompa très vite devant le plaisir procurée par la main de l'homme sur son sexe. Lorsque celui-ci senti son élève détendu, il fit pénétrer un second doigt dans l'antre chaude de son jeune amant, qui se tendit et se crispa devant cette nouvelle intrusion. Mais encore une fois, les soins prodigués sur sa verge et les nombreux baisers échangés lui firent vite oublier la douleur. Tout en s'appliquant toujours sur le sexe de Haku, Zabuza amorça un mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur de son amant, pour détendre les muscles de son intimité. Le garçon se tortilla un peu sous cette nouvelle torture pas vraiment douloureuse, plutôt étrange. Il ne sentit pas le troisième doigt s'enfoncer en lui, tellement pris par les sensations sur son pénis qui se faisaient plus puissantes. Des vagues de plaisir le submergèrent et il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Zabuza dû s'en apercevoir car il stoppa tout mouvement sur la verge du garçon, s'attirant un grognement mécontent et un regard d'incompréhension. Seulement voilà, l'homme désirait partager le premier orgasme de l'enfant. C'était certes assez égoïste mais, après tout, il n'avait jamais prétendu ne pas l'être.

Il retira ses doigt de l'intimité de son apprenti, non sans un gémissement de celui-ci, et retira son propre boxer, laissant apparaître son sexe érigé et légèrement humide. Cette vision fit rougir son vis-à-vis et l'homme pensa une nouvelle fois que, décidément, Haku était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il rougissait ainsi. Il ancra son regard à celui de son élève, l'attrapa par les hanches, les soulevant doucement, puis approcha sa verge du corps de son amant. Il ne loupa pas l'éclair de frayeur qui passa dans le regard du garçon. Il adoucit alors le sien, le rendant presque tendre. Cela dû suffire à le rassurer puisque qu'il adressa un sourire et un regard confiant, bien que toujours quelque peu inquiet, à l'adulte.

Le corps de l'enfant se crispa et se cambra violemment lorsqu'il sentit le pénis de Zabuza s'introduire en lui. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le drap, ses yeux, bien que clos, laissèrent échapper quelques larmes de douleur. Cependant, aucun son ne franchit la arrière de ses lèvres. Conscient de la douleur de jeune shinobi, Zabuza ne fit aucun mouvement pendant quelques temps, laissant au corps du garçon le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Se fut une légère impulsion des hanches de son jeune partenaire qui donna à l'adulte le signal pour continuer. Il commença alors un lent va-et-vient en lui. Les premiers mouvements furent douloureux pour le jeune homme mais toute douleur s'envola lorsqu'un point en lui fut heurté. Devant la violente vague de plaisir qui l'assailli, il ne put contrôler son corps qui, une fois de plus, s'arqua, et ne put non plus empêcher un cri de pur plaisir franchir ses lèvres. Satisfait, Zabuza s'appliqua par la suite à frôler ou frapper ce point qui faisait hurler de plaisir son amant. Tout en continuant ses coups de butoir, l'homme appliqua un va-et-vient à la verge tendue entre eux, en rythme avec ses mouvements. Haku était désormais totalement abandonné aux sensations et au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ses cris résonnaient dans l'air, son corps se tordait sous les douces tortures de son maître, ses pensées n'étaient désormais fixées que sur un point : son plaisir. Une vague plus puissante que toutes les autres, accompagnée d'un courant électrique, déferla dans tout son corps, le faisant jouir entre eux et pousser un cri de pur extase. Cette vision alliée aux muscles se resserrant brusquement autour de son membre amenèrent Zabuza à l'orgasme juste après son élève. Celui-ci, terrassé par la violence du sien, semblait peiner à respirer de façon régulière, son souffle étant totalement erratique. Son corps s'était entièrement détendu après l'effort brutal, et l'enfant semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Zabuza se retira alors doucement, s'allongea aux côtés de son amant et, rabattant la couverture sur eux, lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille « Joyeux anniversaire Haku ». Il prit alors possessivement le garçon par la taille pour le ramener contre lui. Ce dernier se lova dans les bras protecteur et s'endormit dans la chaleur de son maître, soufflant dans un murmure à peine perceptible un « Merci. »


End file.
